I Bet She's beautiful
by the rest is still unwriitten
Summary: Aria had everything she ever wanted. The perfect boyfriend. The perfect job. The perfect group of friends. Her life was perfect. But just one girl could take that all away . . .     when the TPC meet the PLL.
1. Chapter 1: Not So Good Times

"Cheer to good friends and good times" We cheered raising up are glasses. But then I thought times were not always good. Let's go back to that . . .

My wet seal black heels hit the ground. I ran my fingers through my soft stick straight hair. I felt like a silk dress. Then I ran my french manicured nails through my hair once more. Then I thought back. Senior year. Me, Hanna, Mike and Noel went to Mexico for a week. It was gorgous. It was painted colorful flowers. The grass was the greenest I have ever seen. The beaches I can not even explain. The Sand flowed through my feet. It felt like silk. I remeber one night Me and noel were walking on the beach. As The sand was stuck between my white painted toes and my Juicy white ankle length dress flowed with the wind. My hand was wraped around noels and it felt so right. Me grabbed me and tossed me into the water. I laughed grabbed his hand and pulled him in with me. In splashed water in his face. Then we had a water fight then he picked me up and kissed me. I never felt so good. It was the moment for me. You know that moment you want to last for ever and ever.

Then I opened my eyes and sighed. Then pulled my Quess suitcase into my dorm. It was white. This pink purple green orange and blue. It was sparkling. And all glittery. It was my dream room and I could not wait for Hanna To come cuase she was gonna flip when she saw this. So I just had to call her. I picked up my Iphone.

"Hanna you have to see our room" I screamed.

"cool gah I miss mike. well gotta go" I said hanging up the phone. You see Hana was dating my brother mike. They were doing great until Little Miss kate stole him. Now Hana was gonna do what ever it takes to get him back.

Then hanna walked into the room in her juicy swim suit.

"Hey hottie" I said.

"Ready for the beach" She asked.

"Let me get dressed k" I said.

"Yeah hurry" she said. Then I got in the changing room.

"You just wanna see Mike" I said putting on my swim suit bottom.

"maybe" Hana blushed.

"Les go" I said pushing the door open. Then we walked out and slid The front door closed. Once we got to the beach we layed out our towels. We looked to see Noel flirting with some girl in a skimpy bikini. My heart sunk. My eyes started to water. i felt at Rosewood beach when I was just 14 and saw Noel flirting with some chick. But it was even worse. I thought He loved me. I trusted him.

"Aria aria" Hana said grabbing my arm. "U ok?" She asked.

"Lets go" I cried. Running away as I grabbed hanna's arm. Then I looked back To see Noel loOking right at me. This made me run even faster. Finally When I got to the Room to make things even worse I checked my phone. A text came up from Noel. I read it. It said We need to take a break. Tears poured out of my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Boys Boys Boys

Noel Kahn noel kahn the name kept running through my head Like a record that never ends. I tossed and turned in bed all night thinking about him. I rembered The seventh grade when I was "The freak" I had the biggest crush on noel. But he liked Allison. I was "the freak" again and that girl at the beach was Allison. I mean the girl was not that pretty. Ok she was beyond pretty. But I thought I was Noels girl. How could he move on just like that after liking me all of high school but it was watever. I Think I will just go to sleep. But I could not. Noel just keep popping up in my mind. Finally i feel asleep . . .

It was ten. I woke up.

"Good morning sunshine! good morning Sunshine" Hana sang.

"hey babe" I sighed.

"Noel?" She asked.

"Ugh I don't even wanna think about him but like i cant stop" I sighed.

"Ugh same with mike" Hannah answered.

"Gahh hate life" I sighed.

"Same, Well l'm going to see mike soon" Hanna said as She walked out.

"I'll come" In answered folowing her. As We walked down the street saw the beach girl with her friends. She look like she tought she was all that. With Her honey blonde waves and sunkissed skin. She had a low cut juicy print tee and seven daisy dukes. Her Mi Mu heels were sand color. And she had a Mi Mu sand colored headband coloring back her curls. She was standing a bit in front of her friends. Then she walked near me.

"Well well well look who it is little miss cry baby" She snapped.

"Wow ok your just jelous" Hana said flipping her hair.

"Well At least I can talk for my self" She said.

"Sweetie I can" I said rolling my eyes cuase I did not feel like talking to her.

"Wel Noel he's mine" she said walking away and showing off her Massie charm. OH no I knew just who it was The most famous Alpha. The biggest biitch since Kristen on Laguna Beach.

Hair? perfect

Outfit? Gorgeous

Overall? PERFECT Alpha!

That was Massie block for you and now I new just to go after. Derrick of course. That was just what I had to do to tick Her off and win Noel over. Hannah tok out her nail file.

" Please tell me what you are thinking. " Hanna said pointing to her over dramatic puppy dog frown.

"ok so i know just how to get massie mad" I laughed As I look into my reflection in my compact. I was pretty I quess. So why was Noel not into me anymore?

" tell me" She said. Running her pink painted nails through her golden curls.

" date Derrick" I answered raising my perfect brows.

"Oh yes" Hana laughed grabbing my hand and walking back.


	3. Chapter 3 : Only In His Eyes

Mike was hanging out with my favortie person NOEL FRICKKKKIN KAHN.

"I'm the freakin situation" Noel dsaid throw off his shirt.

"Dude Aria or Massie?" Derrick asked.

" Massie ari is so last year" Noel said.

"But she is way hotter" Cam said.

"Wanna know whos hot" Mike said.

"I know who your gonna say hanna marrin. So I say you just put the ring on her finger" Noel laughed throwing a pollow at mike. Mike blushed.

"Yeah she fine" Chris said.

"Imma call her" Noel said picking up his phone and typing her number.

"Hanna Mikes what to marry you" He joked.

" I do mike I do" Hanna joked.

"Who are you with?" Noel laughed.

"Aria" She answered. I bit my nails I wondered what he was gonna say next.

"Sweet well be" He said hanging up.

"Aria is so hot" Josh said.

" She gets her looks from me" Mike laughed.

"Yeah" Derrick laughed.

"Ok she is smooking hot but way to much darma for me" Noel said.

" She drama then way you hanging with Massie" Derrick Laughed.

" i wanna banng aria" Josh said.

"What about leash?" Cam asked. Alica was Josh Spanish girlfriend for years and years. They have dated since middle school. She thought she was hot. Ok maybe she is. But She was a toltal biiitch. I mean she gave me the meanest look today. She like Massie's sidekick.

"SNOOOOOKIIII" Chris screamed.

"JERESY SHORE BITCHESSS!" Mike scream pumping his fists in the air. Ten All the guys followed His lead.

"Yeah" Noel said.

"Sammi is hot" Cam blushed.

"Ohhhh Cam crushing" Derrick said.

"Cam hows claire bear" Chris teased. Claire was His girlfriend and like massie's sister. She was pretty and blonde. But much nicer then the rest of the girls. She was real and not as fake as Movies stars boobs like the rest of them.

" I wanna banng Snooki" Chris said. Then the full room went slient. Then tHe all started laughing.

"Snooki and Chris" They all cheered over a nd over again.


End file.
